


December 14th, ice skating

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [14]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Beijing 2022 Winter Olympics, Figure Sakter Cha Hakyeon | N, Getting Together, M/M, Metions of Yuzuru Hanyu, cause i am weak, figure skating AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: After a disappointing Grandprix series, Hakyeon has to get ready for the Olympics, he has everything under control until he needs to get a new physical therapist, he had never been good at dealing with change, and why was his physical therapist so hot?
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	December 14th, ice skating

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:  
> Taekwoon x Hakyeon  
> Iceskating

The ice… the only place that Hakyeon ever felt at home. He honestly could not remember a time in his life were the highlight of every week wasn't getting to go to the ice. He was just 5 when he started skating, and at 25, over 20 years later, the ice was still the place that Hakyeon would call home.

There was a time that his parents doubted if the hobby was a good idea, figure skating was expensive and who knew if there was even a real future in it for him.

Then Kim Yuna happened.

Suddenly figure skating was a thing in Korea, and Hakyeon's dream suddenly had a chance, it suddenly had a future. Of course Hakyeon, even at his youngest, never had any doubt that his future was on the ice, of course, it would be on the ice. Cha Hakyeon was born to skate.

And skate he did.

He was good, damn, he was good. He didn't dominate the sport, early on in his career, the skater Hakyeon was skating juniors when the monster that was Yuzuru Hanyu set his real mark on the scene as he won his first Olympic medal at the age of 19. Hakyeon could still remember the first time at a senior tournament where he had to go against Yuzuru, of course, Hakyeon lost only placing second, but to him… it was worth it.

Time passed, and everything had slowly changed.

It was was 2021, almost pushing into 2022, an Olympic season. Hakyeon had flunked out of the grandprix final that year, he was lucky that he knew the Korean Skating Union would still send him to the Olympics, but he wasn't sure that he deserved the spot. Not that he was gonna turn it down of course.

With the ripe old age of 25 as a figure skater, Hakyeon had more important struggles than a bad tournament, those being all the injuries that he had managed to sustain over the years of being a skater. Of course, injury was something that every skater would have to deal with, it was just a fact of the sport.

That was what brought Hakyeon into such a poor mood that late Christmas, his normal physical therapist had quit and was no longer living in Korea, meaning that Hakyeon for the first time in three seasons had to accept somebody else into his team.

Hakyeon liked changed, as long as the change was to his program and nothing else! He didn't do well with change to anything else. So the fact that he had to trust his body to somebody else, somebody he had never met… was scary.

Of course, his coach had told him that the new trainer, a certain Jung Taekwoon, was one of the best sports physical therapists, but Hakyeon already disliked him… for not being his old therapist. Was it fair? No, of course, it wasn't, but Hakyeon couldn't really stop himself from feeling that way.

He had already decided that he hated this Taekwoon before he had even met him, probably some gross old man, if he even tried to touch Hakyeon, he was gonna get goddamn neck chopped. Okay so maybe after all the information about young gymnasts being abused came out, Hakyeon might not have the most...wholesome, view of doctors.

As he walked towards the office of the new therapist, he was hyping himself up more and more and more to kick the doctor's ass if he as much as dared touch him in any way above his knee.

The man that waited for him in the room… was not an old man. Instead, it was a very attractive man around Hakyeon's age, his skin was pale for a Korean and his eyes more like the shape of a cat than a regular meer mortal, his nose was straight and maybe longer than what the damn Korean beauty standard would prefer, and his lips, which were pouted as the file he was reading didn't seem to agree with him, were full and lightly tinted with some colour.

He was the most beautiful person that Hakyeon had ever seen.

God, he was so fucked, wasn't he?

Yes… yes, he was.

"Oh, Cha Hakyeon, right? You are early, I was told to expect you late, good to see that your coach was wrong." the smile the young doctor gave him was a little shy, the corner of his mouth only slightly turned up, but it was enough to get Hakyeon's heart to beat just a little bit faster.

He normally never struggled with words, it was one of the reasons he was as popular as he was, even if he struggled with the language that was being spoken to him, it would still be a challenge to get him to just shut up.

"Yeah… You must be Doctor Jung." Hakyeon put on his most charming smile, he had always been told that he could be really charming when he wanted to, and god knows that he wanted to be it at that moment.

It didn't seem that the young cat-eyed man was immune to his charm, the tips of his ears had taken on a light rose colour, but he also quickly gathered himself "Doctor Taekwoon is fine, my dad is Doctor Jung, plus we will be spending a lot of time together."

And that was how they met.

Hakyeon left from the doctors practice with a smile on his face, Taekwoon's number in his phone and the promise that the other man would come to see him at the rink the next day for them to decide how best he could train for the Olympics with the injuries sustained to his knee.

Taekwoon would as promised come to the rink the next day, sitting down with not just Hakyeon, but with the rest of team so they could figure out what to do and how fit is program best to his state. There were no requirements that the program he used for the entire season should be used at the Olympics, and looking at how poor his performance with the program had been, it was probably a much better idea to change it a little bit.

Hakyeon did spend most of the meeting sending heart eyes to the other man, Taekwoon was just way too charming with every word coming out of his mouth. As Taekwoon left for the day, his coach gave him a warning look "remember what time a year it is."

"Yes, yes, I know!" Hakyeon really should know better than to try and get involved with people only 6 months before the Olympics, it was just a bad idea overall. With Yuzuru retired the season before, Hakyeon was the last of the old guard still standing, and he knew that it would be his last chance to podium at the biggest tournament. He would be 29 next time, that was simply not gonna happen, not with how many quads were being pushed.

He was just lucky that nobody had ever managed to hit the quad axel other than Yuzuru, so Hakyeon didn't even have to attempt to get the hell jump in his program, cause there was no way in hell he would ever be able to.

Problem was… That as much as Hakyeon knew that getting involved with people was a bad idea, Taekwoon was just too cute.

The doctor was new to Seoul and had no other friends in the town other than his sister. He had moved there to be closer to his sister and help take care of his cousin when she needed the help. Cause yes, he wasn't just the sweetest man in the world in looks, the cat-eyed doctor was also a sweetheart to kids and had the biggest soft spot for animals, especially cats.

How could he be so perfect?

But it wasn't just Hakyeon who had grown to have a soft spot for the man it seemed, even when he didn't have to see Hakyeon, he spent most of his free time at the rink, just look and watching over Hakyeon as he was training.

At first, he had said that he was just doing it to watch over him, to make sure that he didn't break the rules that they had said, but after two weeks he had admitted that he found the sounds of the icerink to be calming, and he wasn't good at dealing with the loudness of the city, so he came there to relax.

How could he be so cute?!

Of course, it just leads to them growing closer. Taekwoon would start bringing healthy snacks to the rink, to make sure that Hakyeon was actually eating, and Hakyeon would always bring a time of coffee, cause the man functioned much better when he was allowed to drink coffee, preferably always nad in the measurement of litres. Hakyeon was really fucked, Taekwoon was just… perfect, and how was he supposed to resist that when Taekwoon actually seemed to show interest in him, and that interest was for Hakyeon the man, not Cha Hakyeon the skater, which was something he so rarely found.

Two months after they had originally met, Hakyeon finally worked up the courage to tell him about his feelings, and maybe… hopefully, get the man to agree to a date.

They were standing on the edge and watching some of the younger skaters practice, Hakyeon had a soft spot for them cause they were his juniors and it was his job to look out for them, Taekwoon had a soft spot for them cause they were kids.

Every time one of the small beings took a fall, they both cringed, but smiled happily when the smaller skaters instantly got up again looking over at the two men to make sure they were still watching them.

"So you know this weekend?" Hakyeon was normally not this awkward, but he didn't know what it was about Taekwoon that brought it out in him, but the man was just… so unreal.

Taekwoon rested his head on his hands, finishing the coffee, before looking over at Hakyeon "no."

Wait… what? Hakyeon hadn't even gotten to ask his question yet, how could Taekwoon already turn him down, he had seemed interested in Hakyeon! "I don't… understand?"

"You are gonna ask me out this weekend, but the answer is no." Taekwoon's facial expression was soft, and a calming smile was on his lips, corners turned up in the same shy smile that he had originally greeted Hakyeon with when they mad met months ago.

"Oh…" Hakyeon forced himself to look away, his heart sinking, he had been so sure that Taekwoon was interested in him, maybe he had just been kidding himself… Who would want to date him anyway? 

His face was turned back towards Taekwoon as the other man took it between his hands, "Yeon no, not like that." his voice was soft like he was trying to calm a scared animal, which okay Hakyeon did feel a little bit like a scared, he had never been good at rejection. He could still remember that one time when he had tried to ask out one of his fellow skaters. 

A Japanese skater by the name of Shoma Uno, he was short with a cute nose and soft curls, he was two years younger than Hakyeon, but Hakyeon liked him, and even tho the struggled to speak the same language he had taken a fair bit of liking to the young man. In the end, Shoma had turned him down, he had tried to explain through the use of google translate, that he was flattered, but he already had a boyfriend.

It later turned out that the boyfriend was Yuzuru, and honestly, Hakyeon was their biggest fan when he found out, but still to that day the rejection stung.

Now it happened again with Taekwoon, Hakyeon tried to look away, he didn't want the doctor to see the hurt in his eyes. He knew that Taekwoon would feel terrible if he saw that he had hurt Hakyeon, so he wanted to hide it.

But Taekwoon was having none of them, making sure that Hakyeon was looking into his eyes and there was no way that could look away "I like you, a lot, and I would love to go out with you, but you can't do this right now. You need to focus, I know how important this is to you. You want this, you deserve this, and I will just be a distraction, don't argue with me on this, you know I am are right."

He ran a thumb over Hakyeon's cheek, and the skater couldn't help but be amazed by just how soft the man's hands were, of course, he already knew that after all, he had felt those same hands run over his knee many times when he was giving him checkups.

"You are gorgeous, you are driven, and you have so much passion, anybody, including me, would be lucky to have you, but the time isn't right now. Don't doubt that you are wanted, but if we went out for a date this weekend, we would end it in your bed. I know you are attracted to me, and there is no way that would ever be able to say no to that.  
You can't afford the distraction."

That was another reason that Hakyeon had such a soft spot for the other man, he just seemed to understand everything about him, including that at that moment he was feeling vulnerable and he needed to be told that it was okay.

No matter how clever Hakyeon was at most times, he was still struggeling a bit at that moment, to really take in what was being said to him "so it isn't a no… but more of… not right now?"

Taekwoon nodded slowly, placing a kiss to the tip of Hakyeon's nose "yes," his pale complexion was wearing a light flush, cause as Hakyeon had learned, he was quick to become shy, and it seemed that the light kiss and Hakyeon's confession was enough to pull it out of him.

Slowly, as he realised what had gone on, a smile grew on the skater's lips "after the Olympics, I will take you out, I will woo you!"

"I expect to be wooed with a gold medal."

"Now that… is a promise that I can keep."

4 months later… Hakyeon kept that promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrows pairing:  
> Yoongi x Namjoon  
> Winter Wonderland
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
